zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta Hatchling+
} |image = File:Zeta R+.jpg |caption = was featured during the Task Force Zeta Epic Boss Battle. |quote = Get this to level 50 during Task Force Zeat event to win an S card! |rarity = Rare+ |type = Mombie |sale price = 1213 |force required = 18 |evolve from = Zeta Hatchling |evolve into = Zeta Serpent | L1 atk = 3290 | L1 def = 3500 | L2 atk = 3295 | L2 def = 3506 | L3 atk = 3301 | L3 def = 3512 | L4 atk = 3308 | L4 def = 3520 | L5 atk = 3317 | L5 def = 3528 | L6 atk = 3326 | L6 def = 3538 | L7 atk = 3336 | L7 def = 3549 | L8 atk = 3347 | L8 def = 3561 | L9 atk = 3359 | L9 def = 3573 | L10 atk = 3372 | L10 def = 3587 | L11 atk = 3386 | L11 def = 3602 | L12 atk = 3401 | L12 def = 3618 | L13 atk = 3417 | L13 def = 3635 | L14 atk = 3434 | L14 def = 3653 | L15 atk = 3452 | L15 def = 3672 | L16 atk = 3471 | L16 def = 3692 | L17 atk = 3491 | L17 def = 3714 | L18 atk = 3512 | L18 def = 3736 | L19 atk = 3534 | L19 def = 3759 | L20 atk = 3557 | L20 def = 3784 | L21 atk = 3580 | L21 def = 3809 | L22 atk = 3605 | L22 def = 3835 | L23 atk = 3631 | L23 def = 3863 | L24 atk = 3658 | L24 def = 3891 | L25 atk = 3686 | L25 def = 3921 | L26 atk = 3714 | L26 def = 3952 | L27 atk = 3744 | L27 def = 3983 | L28 atk = 3775 | L28 def = 4016 | L29 atk = 3807 | L29 def = 4050 | L30 atk = 3839 | L30 def = 4084 | L31 atk = 3873 | L31 def = 4120 | L32 atk = 3908 | L32 def = 4157 | L33 atk = 3943 | L33 def = 4195 | L34 atk = 3980 | L34 def = 4234 | L35 atk = 4018 | L35 def = 4274 | L36 atk = 4056 | L36 def = 4315 | L37 atk = 4096 | L37 def = 4357 | L38 atk = 4136 | L38 def = 4400 | L39 atk = 4178 | L39 def = 4445 | L40 atk = 4221 | L40 def = 4490 | L41 atk = 4264 | L41 def = 4536 | L42 atk = 4309 | L42 def = 4584 | L43 atk = 4354 | L43 def = 4632 | L44 atk = 4401 | L44 def = 4681 | L45 atk = | L45 def = | L46 atk = | L46 def = | L47 atk = | L47 def = | L48 atk = | L48 def = | L49 atk = | L49 def = | L50 atk = 4700 | L50 def = 5000 }} __NOWYSIWYG__